1374 DR
* Alturiak: Tower Reilloch on Evermeet is invaded by Daemonfey. * 1 Ches: An orc warband accompanied by daemonfey launch an overnight attack on Rheitheillathor in the High Forest. Although the wood elf inhabitants fought back, they were forced into retreat. * 27 Ches: The Battle of the Cwm sees the elves of Evereska and Evermeet victorious against the daemonfey armies, but not without heavy casualties. * 6 Tarsakh: The army from Everlund led by Methrammar Aerasumé is ambushed in the High Forest by the daemonfey and accompanying orcs. The daemonfey and orcs are driven back, but only one fey'ri is killed in exchange for a larger number of casualties on the other side. * 1 Nightal: The lich Priamon "Frostrune" Raksek is defeated by Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun, and teleported to Undermountain for the Mad Mage to exact revenge on the Frostrune. * 15 Nightal: Sharran assassins bypass the wards on Elminster's tower and steal a Shadow Weave artifact called the Ebon Diadem. * Another war between Luskan and Ruathym, which started after the stealing of the Tome of Iltkazar. * Scyllua Darkhope invades Shadowdale from the north while drow attack the Twisted Tower from below. Shadowdale is overrun. * The King of Shadows rises from the Mere of Dead Men. His undead army, led by shadow reavers, moves towards Neverwinter, but it is stopped at Crossroad Keep. * The bear god Okku sieges Mulsantir with his spirit army, willing to defeat the Spirit-Eater. * Callum and Melia of the Neverwinter Nine died during the war with the King of Shadows. * The King of Shadows is defeated by the Kalach-Cha. * Ammon Jerro, a powerful warlock, disappears in the City of Judgement. * Blackstaff: On the Feast of the Moon, a High Magic Ritual of Myriad is performed to restore Faer’tel’miir, the Library City of Miyeritaris as the renamed city of Rhymanthiin, the Hidden City of Hope in the High Moor. *'Shadowstorm', 30 Uktar: The Battle of Selgaunt is fought. The forces of Selgaunt repel the attackers. * Final Gate, 22 Eleasias: The crusading army of Evermeet combined with the forces of Sembia and the Dalelands defeat the Fey'ri legion and retake the city of Myth Drannor in the name of the Elves. *Across Faerûn, people flock to Elversult to convert to the Church of Amaunator. *The clergies of Cyric and Shar in Cormyr conspire to tear a hole in the Weave to create a vast Dead-magic zone. * The Third Crusade. A huge army, led by queen of blue dragons Ser'ryu, demilich Rammaq and fallen solar Zoab, siege the City of Judgement in the Fugue Plane. However, their target, the Wall of the Faithless, wasn't destroyed. * 16 Alturiak: Sarya Dlardrageth uses the Gatekeeper's Crystal to dispel the magical protection on Nar Kerymhoarth and gains access, freeing nearly two thousand fey'ri. *Neverwinter Nights 2: The King of Shadows attacks the Sword Coast from the Plane of Shadows. *Neverwinter Nights 2: Mask of the Betrayer: Following victory over the King of Shadows, the Kalach-Cha is transported halfway across Faerûn to the country of Rashemen and comes under the influence of a curse called the Spirit-eater. *Neverwinter Nights 2: Storm of Zehir: Volothamp Geddarm journeys with a quartet of adventurers to the jungles of Samarach and is shipwrecked. A sect of yuan-ti devoted to the god Zehir attempts to overthrow the reigning yuan-ti royal family (devotees of Sseth). References de:1374 TZ 36374